A board game is any game played by placing and/or moving markers or pieces on a marked board or other demarcated surface. Relatively simple board games, such as Backgammon and Checkers, are often seen as ideal family entertainment as they provide entertainment for all ages. More complex board games such as Chess and Risk™ have well developed strategies and have become classics that are well known. In addition to entertainment value, board games that lend themselves to team play provide an opportunity for building communication skills.
In recent times, with the advent of computers and other electronic gaming consoles and the like, board games are increasingly implemented in software code for play on these electronic devices. While these games are not board games in the traditional sense, the nature of the game play remains identical to that of a traditional board game, and these electronic implementations of board games are increasingly popular.